Randall Thompson
Ira Randall Thompson (New York, 21 april 1899 – Boston, 9 juli 1984) was een Amerikaans componist, dirigent en muziekpedagoog van Engelse afkomst. Levensloop Thompson, de zoon van een Engelse leraar, was nooit ver weg van de academische omgeving. Zijn muzikale beginselen waren aan een oude orgel op de zomer boerderij in Vienna in de Amerikaanse staat Maine. De eerste compositie dateert rond 1915, een piano sonata en een kerstlied. In 1916 begonnen zijn studies aan de befaamde Harvard-universiteit in Cambridge en daar werd hij lid van het universiteitskoor, die onder leiding stond van Archibald T. Davison. Tot zijn leraren aan de Harvard-universiteit behoorde onder andere Ernest Bloch. In 1922 studeerde hij aan de Amerikaanse Academie in Rome, Italië, waar hij geïnspireerd werd, door de grote componisten van de Renaissance. Dat leidde hem tot de koormuziek en hij behoort nu tot de vooraanstaande Amerikaanse componisten voor koralen. In Rome studeerde hij tot 1925. Als hij terug kwam naar de Verenigde Staten werd hij in 1927 assistent professor voor harmonie en contrapunt en koor-directeur aan het Wellesley College. Aan de School of Music van de Universiteit van Rochester promoveerde hij tot Doctor of Music. Als professor en sinds 1939 directeur van het prestigieuze Curtis Institute of Music leerde hij in Philadelphia en hij werd vanaf 1948 professor aan zijn Alma Mater de Harvard-universiteit in Cambridge waar hij van 1952 tot 1957 hoofd van de muziekafdeling was. Als componist schreef hij werken voor orkest, harmonieorkest, concerten, opera's, liederen en vooral koralen. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * 1930 Symfonie Nr. 1 * 1931 Symfonie Nr. 2 * 1949 Symfonie Nr. 3 Andere orkestwerken * 1923 Pierrot and Cothurnus * 1924 The Piper at the Gates of Dawn * 1928 Jazz Poem, voor piano en orkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1943 Testament of freedom, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Thomas Jefferson * 1949 The Last Words of David, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest Missen en cantates * 1955 Mass of the Holy Spirit * Passion according to St. Luke, cantata * Requiem Toneelwerken Opera's Werken voor koren * 1922 The Last Invocation, voor gemengd koor * 1924 The Five Odes of Horace, voor gemengd koor * 1927 Four Easy Songs, voor gemengd koor en piano *# My Master Hath a Garden *# Some One *# The Echo Child *# Velvet Shoes * 1936 The Peaceable Kingdom, geïnspireerd door een schilderij van Edward Hicks op teksten van Jesaja, voor dubbelkoor * 1940 Alleluia, voor gemengd koor * 1958 Glory to God in the Highest, voor gemengd koor * 1959 Frostiana: Seven Country Songs, voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Robert Frost * 1963 The Best of Rooms, voor gemengd koor * 1963 A Feast of Praise * 1983 The Twelve Canticles * Americana, voor gemengd koor en piano * Blessed Be the Lord God, voor gemengd koor * Good Tidings to the Meek, voor gemengd koor en strijkers * O Let the Nations Be Glad - Psalm 67, verse 4, voor gemengd koor * Return Unto Thy Rest - Psalm 116, verse 7, voor gemengd koor en strijkers * Rosemary, voor vrouwenkoor * The Purr-ima Donna, voor unisono koor en piano * Thou Hast Given Him - Psalm 21, voor vijfstemmig koor (S,A,T,Bas+Bas) * Thrice Happy They (Felices ter), voor gemengd koor - tekst: Horace * Two Childhood Songs, voor unisono koor en piano Vocale muziek * My Soul Doth Magnify the Lord (Magnificat), voor sopraan en piano Kamermuziek * 1941 Strijkkwartet Nr. 1 * 1967 Strijkkwartet Nr. 2 * The Wind in the Willows, voor strijkkwartet Werken voor piano * Sonata * Suite Publicaties * Caroline Cepin Benser en David Francis Urrows: Randall Thompson: A Bio-Bibliography, Greenwood Press, 1991. 248 p., ISBN 0313255210 * David Ewen: The World of Twentieth Century Music, Prentice-Hall, 1970. Externe links * Biografie van de Harvard universiteit Thompson, Ira Randall Thompson, Ira Randall Thompson, Ira Randall Thompson, Ira Randall Thompson, Ira Randall da:Randall Thompson en:Randall Thompson es:Randall Thompson he:רנדל תומסון ja:ランドル・トンプソン